


Winner

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel Universe, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark with a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You win a bet with Tony and he is not too happy at first with your all powerful request. He doesn’t stay that way for long though





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> [moved this from my tumblr: cuddlememerrick.tumblr.com]  
> I found this on my computer saved under 71… who knows… anyway I rewrote the ending because whenever I last wrote it, I wrote a sucky ending so I changed in and made it purely fluffy goodness

“Ha! I won!!” You say as you jump up and down. You and Tony had a bet going to see how long it would take for Natasha to actually get Steve a date that lead to a second one. Tony had said it would never happen but you had faith in both Nat and Steve, so you gave it about 4 months.

“Won what?” Steve asked, quite confused with your outburst when he told you he was heading out on his 2nd date with a girl named Maddie.

“Oh nothing. Nope. Sorry. Have fun tonight! I need to go find Tony.” You said and then ran off. You found Tony working away in his lab. “Tony! Guess where Steve is headed tonight??” 

“I don’t know, on another first date that you think will go somewhere this time?’ Tony guessed not even looking up from his work. You walk up behind him and put your arms around his waist resting your head on his shoulder.

“Wrong. He is going on a date with Maddie, a second date.” You smirk. Tony quickly turned around almost knocking heads if you hadn’t step back fast enough.

“You’re lying. I don’t believe you.” Tony stated and you pretending to be insulted.

“A. I am hurt that you don’t trust me, B. go ask.” You glare at him.

“Fine. JARVIS ask Natasha to come here.” Tony said.

“Please.” You add and then give Tony a look.

“She is on her way.” JARVIS informed you two.

“Not sure why you couldn’t have called her or texted her.” You huff.

“It’s more fun this way when I catch you lying.” He smirked. You just rolled your eyes.

“I’m here what did you need?” Natasha came into the lab in a hurry.

“(y/n) here told me that Steve went on a second date with that Maddie chick you set him up with. And I just need you to tell her that she is mistaken or lying for me.”

“Well if I did that I would be lying because he finally is going on a second date for the first time in his life.” Natasha said, then crossed her arms.

“HA! I win!” You stick your tongue out at Tony.

“Win what?” Natasha asked you.

“Tony here didn’t think Cap was going to get a second date in the near future so I made a bet with him, saying that he could within 4 months, it’s only been 3.” You explain.

“Well, what did you win?” She asked with a smirk, obviously glad you won.

“whatever I want.” You smirk never letting your eyes leave Tony’s.

“Well I’m going to leave then.” Nat said as she hurried out the door.

“So, what’s it going to be babe.” Tony asked, “But before you say, know that I literally would get you anything you asked for anyway but make your wish.”

“I want a cat.” You said. It was the one thing you had always bugged Tony about but he wouldn’t budge.

“no, literally anything else. I will not work in the lab for an entire month or literally anything else. Anything.” Tony begged.

“For the last 3 months I have been praying that Cap likes a girl just enough to go on a second date for the soul reason that I really want a cat. And now that I won, you are getting me a cat.” You give Tony a death glare. “Besides I already have one picked out at the animal shelter, she’s missing the tip of one of her ears and they said it makes her almost unadoptable. So, we must save this cat.”

“Of course, you already have one picked out.” Tony just rolled his eyes.

“Well of course. And if I had lost I was just going to bring her home anyway.” You send him an innocent smile. “What’s your objection to a cat anyway?”

“Well first off, they are quite destructive”

“No more than you” You interrupt him.

“I am going to choose to ignore that. Also, we go on missions a lot. Who is going take care of it while we’re gone?”

“There is usually someone left in the tower, and if not, I am sure Happy would gladly watch a cat for me.” Tony scoffed at your assumption.

“I highly doubt that he does anything ‘gladly’”

“You just don’t have the right touch to get him to do what you want.” You smirk. “Anyway, since you have no real reason for saying no to a cat, when are we going to pick Zoe?”

“What is Happy can’t watch her?” Tony tries a last-ditch effort.

“Then you will use your billions of dollars to hire someone!” You huff. “Or was that to complicated for your genius mind to come up with?”

“Okay ouch.” Tony faked pained “fine. Since I can’t come up with any better reason not to. Let’s go get your earless cat.”

“Not earless, just missing a tip on one.” You point out. “I’ll go grab my jacket!”

Tony just rolled his eyes and followed you out of his lab. “JARVIS, order the stuff we will need for a cat.”

“No need to sir, miss (y/n) has already ordered everything. Should be here in a matter of hours.”

“Dammit (y/n)! What if I had refused?”

“You lost a bet, you couldn’t refuse.” You state. “Plus, we both know that you can’t resist my puppy dog eyes.”

“Whatever.” Tony grumbles. 

You and Tony make your way to the animal shelter that you had found Zoe in. Tony was surprised that it wasn’t the one closest to the compound, but you had been searching for the perfect cat and the few closest ones didn’t have what you had been looking for. You always had a soft spot for cats, but you also were the type of person to want to help everyone, animals included. So, you set out with a goal of adopting an “unlovable” cat. The second you saw Zoe you were in love. She was just a little over one years old, but she was the sweetest cat you had ever met. Her missing piece just making her all the cuter.

“You’re going to love her!” You beam at Tony, who can’t help smiling back.

“Let’s hope so.” With that you walk into the shelter.

“Hello! My name is (y/f/n), I came by about a month ago and looked at a cat named Zoe, I would like to start the adoption process today!” The front desk lady smiled at you.

“Alright, would you like to go see her again first? I know you were alone the first time.”

“Absolutely, Tony is going to love her.” You follow the lady. She takes you and Tony back to a small room and then goes to grab Zoe. You sat yourself on the floor and Tony looked at you skeptically but didn’t say anything. She came back with Zoe and your face lit up immediately, it almost made Tony feel badly that he tried to get out of this.

The Lady set Zoe on the floor and she immediately came over to you. “I’ll leave you guys with her for a while, just knock on the door when you’re ready to get the adoption process started.”

“Thank you!” You say without even looking up you were too focused on petting Zoe. “get down here Tony, say hello to our new daughter.

“Why hello there little cutie,” Tony got right on the ground and started to play with the cat. Zoe took right to him and started to rub against him.

“I think she likes you.” You chuckle. After all that fuss Tony was almost instantly in love with her.

“She is adorable, I can’t believe people have deemed her unadoptable!” Tony seemed offended as he pets Zoe’s head. He started to talk to the cat, “Well you are getting adopted now, so all is well”

You let out a laugh “and to think someone didn’t want a cat.”

“I still don’t think our lives are very suitable for a cat, but we will just have to make it work.”

You picked Zoe up and she curled right into you. Tony stood up and knocked on the door to let the lady know you were ready.

“You guys ready to take Zoe home?” She beamed.

“Very much so!” Tony smiled.

“Alright just a few forms to fill out and she’s all yours. For the fee we just ask the you give a small donation of your choice. I will be at the desk if you need anything.” She hands Tony the clipboard.

“You will be giving a large donation. Correct?” You give Tony a look that lets him know it was more a statement then a question.

“I didn’t bring my check book” Tony realizes.

“Good thing I grabbed it.” You smirk.

“You are always on top of everything.” Tony takes the checkbook from you and writes out a large check for the small animal shelter and quickly finishes the forms. “Looks like we’re all good.”

“Alright just grab the cat for a second I can’t exactly get up and keep ahold of her.” Tony gladly takes Zoe from you, and then proceeds not to hand her back when you stand up.

“She’s already got you wrapped around her paw.” Tony just rolls his eyes but smiles down at your new cat.

Tony lets you drive his car back to the compound which shocks you to oblivion, but you just hop in and drive the three of you back. The whole drive Tony’s full attention is on Zoe. You almost think you made a mistake. Almost. Then you look over at Tony and he looks to be more relaxed then he has in years and you know Zoe was 100% the right choice.


End file.
